Most, if not all, telephone users have at least one voice mailbox in which callers can leave voice messages when the users are unavailable to answer calls. Voicemails are typically retrieved by the users in a number of ways. For example, using a telephone set in her office, a voicemail user who returns from a lunch break can hear voicemails that were left at her voice mailbox while she was at lunch. Alternatively, the voicemail user could remotely dial in (e.g., from her home or while she is out of town) to her voice mailbox to retrieve the voicemail messages. Regardless of the method used, the voicemail user must first access her voicemail server to determine whether or not a new message has been stored in her voice mailbox since the last time she checked the mailbox. This can be inconvenient to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that would notify the user instantaneously when a voicemail has arrived at her voice mailbox.